


Saturday Afternoon

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim spends a quiet Saturday afternoon with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> m/m implied, smarm, high cuteness content

## Saturday Afternoon

by Scorpio

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair are owned by Pet Fly Productions, not me. I make no money from this work, I only get the warm fuzzies.

* * *

Saturday Afternoon  
by Scorpio 

Jim looked over to watch his heavily pregnant mate shuffle around in the kitchen wearing his favorite blue terry cloth robe, even though it no longer closed across his belly, and the fuzzy brown 'bear paws' slippers he had gotten for Christmas last year. A smile of happiness only slightly tinged with worried settled over his face as he watched Blair put on a kettle of water for tea and hot chocolate. 

The technology that allowed a male to be impregnated and then carry a child to term was still less than a decade old and even though everything was going wonderful and they had never had a problem, Jim couldn't help but worry and fuss over his husband. Blair told him to stop being a 'worry-wart' and Simon told him that while the technology was new, pregnancy wasn't and that it was his duty to worry endlessly. 

Still, worrying or no worrying, Jim had to admire Blair. His husband was a trooper. Jim didn't think he'd be strong enough to go through a single pregnancy himself, yet Blair was on his fourth. And last. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let Blair talk him into anymore children after this. Their family was big enough and besides, Jim had friends his age who were being presented with _grandchildren_. 

Jim silently watched his husband for a few more moments and then extended his sense of hearing to check in on the twins sleeping in their room down the hall. Jim couldn't suppress the wide grin at the thought of the two little boys. They had sold the loft and bought this house during the early months of Blair's pregnancy with them, but it was worth it. They had needed the room badly. They just didn't realize how much. Now with Joey and Jacob running around, they were both grateful for the room. Both of the boys were Sentinels, and they were just beginning the 'terrible twos'. 

Sweeping the rest of the house with his senses, Jim located his older children playing in his daughters bedroom. Megan, named after the brave Australian Inspector who had lost her life protecting an unconscious and (then as now) pregnant Blair's life from desperate bank robbers, had recently turned four years old. She was playing with her _almost_ six years old brother Jimmy, who was also a Sentinel, using some of her new birthday toys. Whatever the game was, it seemed to involve much giggling. 

Jim was pulled out of his thoughts when a mug of steaming coffee was placed in front him along with two mugs of hot chocolate. A moment later it was followed by a slightly beat up plastic box that rattled loudly. He looked up into bright blue eyes, winked and let loose with a blinding smile before he turned his head to call to his oldest two kids. 

"Who wants hot chocolate and Legos?" 

"Me! Me me me me me!" 

A small child with long auburn curls pulled up into a ponytail and wearing a yellow and pink checked outfit came dashing down the hall waving her arms wildly. 

"Me too! Yeah!" 

A slightly larger child with short dark brown curls came round the same hallway wearing a Cascade Jaguars T-shirt and faded blue-jeans. 

Jim joined in the laughter as his children swarmed around the table for warm drinks and good fun. Waiting until Blair, Jimmy and Megan had gotten into their respective seats around the table, Jim opened the box and carefully dumped out the Legos. Little hands scrambled for pieces and happy voices shouted out the amazing things they would build. As far as Jim could tell, the most important thing they were building that day were memories. Good ones. 

END: Saturday Afternoon 


End file.
